


Night Off

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, I love abusing tags, M/M, Spidey needs a hug, Wade is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is taking the night off when a certain Spider calls for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wade/Deadpool or Spiderman. They belong to the folks at Marvel who have a lot more money than me.
> 
> Note: Okay, currently stuck in a kinky shower scene in the Fuckin’ Hell Series so I wrote this.

Wade’s taking the night off, he’s finally giving himself some private time away from the world and all its problems. He also has the latest version of Hustler and is reading the science fiction story about the slave girls meeting the dog men of Alpha 13. It’s fairly good, the descriptions aren’t all that bad, and the plot isn’t too bad either. It’s actually pretty enjoyable.

And then his cell phone rings. 

Sighing, Wade picks up and checks to see who is calling before he answers. It’s Spiderman. Frowning, Wade answers.

“Hey Spidey, what’s up babe?”

“I’ve killed someone!” Peter chokes; his voice desperate and racked with sobbing.

Wade sits up, tossing the magazine aside.

“What?”

“I-I didn’t mean, I-I wasn’t fast enough, and I threw him too, too hard against the wall and then there was a-a crack and he didn’t get up and I can’t find a pulse and—” Peter babbled.

Wade’s off the bed. He’s lacing up his boots, his phone balanced against his ear and shoulder.

“Where are you?”

“What?” Peter asks.

“Where are you, right now?”

“I-I’m downtown, next to the burlesque theatre,” Peter sobbed.

“Okay. I will be there as soon as I can. Just stay in the shadows.” Wade said.

“But, but, but,” 

“No buts. Stay in the shadows. If the cops come, get out of the way. I’ll be there shortly.” Wade finished as Peter cried in his ear.

~~

When Wade arrives, there are no cops, no sirens, nothing. Just a body lying lifeless in the alley and Peter huddled in the corner, crying and rocking, his arms wrapped around his head.

“Uncle Ben, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do it Uncle Ben, I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me, please, please, please, Uncle Ben, please,” Peter sobs.

Wade clears his throat, and Peter is on his feet in an instance, facing Wade, his hands shaking. He sees its Wade and he drops his hands.

“I, I killed him, I, I’ll never forgive myself.” Peter whimpered and Wade looked at the bloody body. The man wasn’t breathing, his chest wasn’t moving. 

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes.”

“Let me check.” Wade said, his voice firm and Peter nodded, chewing on his nails while Wade kneeled next to body. First he checked the man’s pulse, then his neck. 

No pulse.

Spiderman had killed someone.

Peter is hovering anxiously around Wade, chewing his nails bloody. This would destroy Peter, Wade knows. It would destroy the youth and he would be hesitant to fight in the future, afraid of hurting someone else and that hesitancy could mean his death.

And Wade couldn’t allow that.

“There’s a heartbeat.” Wade lied and Peter freezes.

“W-What?” Peter squeaked. 

“It’s very, very faint but it’s there. We should get him to a hospital.” Wade said.

“But, what? No! I checked, he doesn’t have a pulse! I looked!” Peter cried, his voice rising to near hysterics.

“Spidey, I have killed a lot of people in my life. I know when I’m dealing with a corpse and someone who barely has a pulse. And this man has a pulse. I’ll call 911, and get the paramedics down here. You get out of here.”

Peter stood there awkwardly.

“Peter.” Wade said, standing up. He approached the web weaver, his hands resting on Peter’s shoulders. “Go back to my place. I’ll be there as soon as I make sure he gets picked up by the paramedics.”

Peter swallowed and leaped onto the side of the theatre and gives Wade a last look before crawling up the side of the building and disappears.

When Wade is sure Peter is gone, he looks down at the body and sighs. He takes out his phone and dials a number.

“It’s Deadpool. I need a body picked up... and I need a headliner.” Wade says. “Yeah, I’ll pay the extra.”

~~

Wade arrives back at his apartment and unlocks his door. He enters it and finds Peter kneeling in front of the TV, his mask in his hands, his face tearstained, chewing his thumb nail into oblivion as he watches the nightly news.

“...and the man who was found behind the theatre tonight, who had an warrant out for his arrest on the rape of an eighteen year old girl, was announced dead while in surgery. It was discovered the man had a massive brain tumour and would have died within the week. This is Lara...” 

Wade runs his hands through Peter’s hair, dragging the web weaver’s attention away from the screen. He looks calmer, quieter, and not nearly as hysterical.

“He... wasn’t dead.” Peter whispers.

“I told you so.” Wade says, gently tugging on the thick strands. “Come to bed.”

Peter licks his lips and stands, looking at his mask. “Can... can we just cuddle?”

Wade smiles. “Cuddling is fine.” He says as he gently takes the youths hand in his. He turns off the TV and leads him to the bedroom where he helps Peter get undressed first, and, when he’s sure the web weaver is curled under the blankets, Wade pulls off his clothing and boots. He pulls his mask off last and lays in the bed, raising his arm as Peter squirms close to him, resting his head on Wade’s chest. Wade picks up his Hustler magazine and with one hand on Peter’s shoulder, curling his fingers in Peter’s thick hair, he holds the magazine and continues reading while Peter drifts asleep.

END.


End file.
